


Warm Hearts

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian flirts with Leon shamelessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Hearts

**Title:** Warm Hearts  
 **Prompt(s):** #5. "Before last night my heart was grey" - K's Choice, God in my Bed  
 **Word Count:** 325  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Warnings:** Canon-ish  
 **Summary:** Mithian flirts with Leon shamelessly.

 **Warm Hearts**  
“Sir Leon!” Mithian called out to the tall knight standing with the horses a few yards away.

“My Lady.” Leon dipped his ginger curls in a sign of respect to the Princess.

“Thank you for assisting me when I arrived.” Mithian said as she walked over to him. “I was exhausted from traveling so fast and so far. I am grateful for your kindness.”

Leon blushed almost as red as his cloak. “I hope that you didn’t think me forward for carrying you inside myself. I wasn’t going to take the chance that one of the guards would handle you roughly.”

Mithian glanced back at the old woman behind her. She knew she was being watched but right now she didn’t care.

Mithian laid her hand on the Knight’s arm. “You were very gentle with me. I have never felt arms so strong and gentle as yours around me.”

Leon cleared his throat and looked around to see if anyone was listening. “My Lady, I am pleased that I could give you comfort.”

Mithian blushed. “Maybe someday, Sir Knight, you will give me more than just comfort.”

Leon blinked. “My Lady, you have made my heart beat faster with your words.”

“And you made my heart warm with hope.” Mithian said with a smile. “I hope that we can spend some time with each other when all this is over.”

“I would be honored as long as your father has given permission.” Leon said. “I don’t wish to be improper.”

“He will. I shall see to it.” Mithian assured him.

Mithian walked to the side of her horse and Leon helped her up. His hands lingered on her waist for a moment longer than was necessary. Mithian felt her face flush as she looked into Leon’s eyes.

Leon pulled back and went to his horse. He took a moment to gather himself before mounting. It wasn’t every day he fell in love with a Princess.


End file.
